


Пока не погаснет солнце

by CatherineDiethel



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Едва солнце заходит за горизонт, едва мрак воровато проскальзывает в комнату, едва первые звёзды вспыхивают на небосводе, в комнате загорается свеча.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Wakaba Sayori
Kudos: 1





	Пока не погаснет солнце

Тонкая рука подносит спичку к свече, и мрак тотчас рассеивается. Свет выхватывает из темноты контуры дубового шкафа, стопки книг, протянувшихся от скрипнувшей входной двери до заваленного бумагами стола. Медовым светом озаряется неподвижно сидящая за столом фигура. Потрескивание свечи отвлекает сидящего за столом человека от работы, и он выпрямляется, бросая мимолётный взгляд на вошедшего.

\- Слишком поздно, почему ты ещё здесь?

Сайори тонко улыбается и отводит взгляд, водружая на стол свечу. Огонь вспыхивает на тонкой цепочке браслета, заливает золотистым сиянием спадающие на плечи волосы.

\- У меня здесь осталась ещё кое-какая работа. Решила заглянуть к тебе.

А глаза сияют. Сияют так, что не получается скрыть своей радости от неожиданно нахмурившегося Айдо. В ответ – еле заметный кивок. Ещё раз окинув взглядом тонкую фигуру, возвращается к работе, притягивает новую папку бумаг. Возвращается к работе под тихое потрескивание свечи и звук практически невесомых шагов за спиной.

Едва солнце заходит за горизонт, едва мрак воровато проскальзывает в комнату, едва первые звёзды вспыхивают на небосводе, в комнате загорается свеча. Свет просачивается сквозь вязкую, как патока, тьму, золотит стены, отгоняя, словно диких зверей, дрожащие тени. Наполняет сиянием всю комнату, озаряет выцветшие от старости полотна, проскальзывает за книжные шкафы, омывая все вокруг ослепительным светом. И именно в эти мгновения пробуждается застывшая неподвижной статуей фигура.

Сайори ходит по комнате совершенно неслышно, напоминая о своём присутствии лишь лёгким шорохом бумаг и еле слышным шёпотом. Огонёк свечи теплится на столе, отбрасывая пляшущие тени на шероховатые стены, а ледяного цвета глаза, впервые за несколько часов оторвавшиеся от просмотра бесчисленного количества бумаг, неотрывно наблюдают за каждым движением девушки, ловят каждую мимолётную улыбку, адресованную вспыхнувшим в голове воспоминаниям.

Айдо не говорит, что свечи ему совсем не нужны. Не говорит, что читать в темноте привычнее, и, если уж на то пошло, лунный свет намного приятнее свечи, напоминающей о палящем солнце.

А почему не говорит – и сам не знает.

Только чирканье спички и невесомые шаги за спиной возвращают его к жизни. Заставляют выпрямиться, стряхнуть оцепенение и вновь взяться за работу. Вновь пробежать взглядом по исписанным убористым почерком страницам, переворошить стол в поисках чистого листка бумаги, с переполненной мыслями головой приняться за работу и…

Отвлечься на прошедшую за спиной Сайори.

Отвлечься на мягкий цветочный аромат, заполонивший, кажется, всю комнату, проникающий в самые отдалённые уголки сознания.

И работа останавливается. Не получается сосредоточиться ни на испещрённом мелким почерком листке бумаги, ни на колонках математических вычислений, покрывших несколько сотен листов, ни на анализе переведённой с французского статьи. Слова постоянно путаются, сталкиваются между собой, кружатся в причудливом хороводе, и погружённый во весь этот хаос Айдо вдруг чётко слышит негромкий голос, от которого становится светло, как от вспыхнувшего во тьме факела, на свет которого он идёт, как заплутавший в лесу путник.

Голос говорит о прогулке с отцом пару лет назад по цветущему саду. Было начало апреля, и воздух только начал наливаться ароматом проснувшихся цветов.

Говорит о семейных ужинах, потрескивающем камине и большой мохнатой собаке, устроившейся на ковре перед огнем.

И о рассветах в Киото. Они там просто волшебные.

Когда голос замолкает, и Айдо вновь возвращается к работе, всё получается на удивление легко. Слова сами складываются в предложения, и Айдо не поспевает за ходом собственных мыслей.

Свеча гаснет, как только первые лучи солнца воровато прокрадываются в комнату, а вместе с ней неслышно исчезает и Сайори, оставляя после себя лишь призрачный шлейф нежного цветочного аромата.

\- Я сам справлюсь, тебе надо отдохнуть.

Сайори с трудом сдерживает сияющую улыбку, сжимая в руках потрёпанные папки. Пряди карамельного цвета волос спадают на хрупкие плечи, а слабый свет свечи бросает отблески на мягко поблескивающее кольцо. Солнце уже почти село, а свеча уже стоит на столе как часовой, точно по расписанию пришедший на смену бархатной тьме.

Айдо радуется тому, что Сайори не уходит. Радость искрой вспыхивает где-то глубоко внутри, греет изнутри робким теплом, и усталость после изнурительного дня исчезает, как тень, прогоняемая палящим солнцем.

Сайори приходит к нему на протяжении нескольких месяцев. И все эти месяцы слились для Айдо в один долгий вечер – вечер тёплого сияния свечи, дивного цветочного аромата и звонкого смеха. Сайори появляется вместе с темнотой, неся в руках разбрызгивающую яркий свет свечу. Помогает ему разобрать стопки пыльных бумаг, приносит необходимые документы из архива, наводит порядок на старых книжных полках, легко, словно танцуя, перемещаясь между стеллажами. Рассеивает тоску Айдо тёплой улыбкой. Молчит, когда понимает, что ему необходимо сосредоточиться. Но Айдо знает – стоит ему закончить работу или, откинувшись на спинку стула, отвлечься от чтения, чтобы немного передохнуть, Сайори обязательно появится. С горячим чаем или кофе, новой историей и ласковой улыбкой.

Улыбкой, зажигающей в комнате сотни свечей.

Тысячи чирканий спичек, тысячи сожжённых свечей, тысячи погасших дней. Шаги за спиной становятся тяжелее, а на смену тихому шёпоту приходит тяжелый кашель. Кашель, раздирающий горло, заставляющий Айдо оторваться от работы, встать из-за стола и подойти к невесомой фигуре. Фигуре с серебристыми, как лунный свет, волосами и потускневшими, будто выцветшими за пролетевшие годы, тёмными глазами.

\- Я сам справлюсь.

Говорит и осекается, словно актёр, забывший слова в самый ответственный момент. Взгляд перехватывает протянутую к Сайори руку. Руку, словно выточенную из редчайшей красоты мрамора. Тысячелетнего мрамора, красота которого неподвластна времени.

И Сайори словно читает его мысли. Читает, как раскрытую книгу, понимая мысли Айдо, кажется, лучше его самого. Сайори улыбается, сжимает его руку своей: маленькой, сморщенной, как запеченное яблоко. А глаза у неё сияют. Вновь оживают, вспыхивают ярким светом.

Ярче самого солнца.

Она не говорит ничего, но Айдо вдруг становится тяжело дышать, словно кто-то неожиданно оглушил его, и он на секунду потерялся в пространстве. Так, словно этим взглядом ему высказали все, накопившееся за эти десятилетия. Наполнившее его неизмеримой тоской и слишком тяжёлой для слёз скорбью.

Работа у Айдо снова не клеится. Он вновь сидит за столом, прислушиваясь к шагам за спиной, невидяще глядя на потускневшие от старости листы.

И голос за спиной напоминает ему об их вечерней прогулке по весеннему саду в Киото. Было начало апреля, и воздух только начал наливаться ароматом проснувшихся цветов.

Слова складываются в предложения сами собой.

Тысячи чирканий спичек, тысячи сожжённых свечей, тысячи погасших дней.

Айдо сам зажигает свечу, скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Иногда этот простой ритуал совсем выпадает у него из головы, и он так и сидит за столом, окутанный лунным сиянием, окруженный нависшими над ним тенями, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Что-то совершенно бредовое, что-то, касающееся необходимых ему документов в архиве, или нового адреса господина Фушио, с которым ему необходимо встретиться на следующей неделе. Что угодно. Лишь бы рассеять мёртвую тишину в комнате.

Стопки книг становятся все выше, пламя свечи золотит потрёпанные корешки, не решаясь вскарабкаться выше, вверх по книжной колонне.

Айдо сам зажигает свечу вот уже на протяжении тысяч дней. Наблюдает, как огонь жадно хватает воздух, разрастается, с усилием утопающего хватаясь за тонкую нить фитиля, озаряя бледное лицо равнодушным светом.

Отблески огня пляшут в ледяных глазах. Глазах холодных, острых, вот уже несколько тысяч лет бесстрастно наблюдающих за потрескивающей свечой.

В комнате темно, несмотря на огонь свечи и пробивающийся сквозь небрежно задёрнутые шторы лунный свет.

Тысячи свечей, тысячи погасших дней.

От сияния ли горящей свечи ему всегда было так светло?


End file.
